theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
The little Prince (play)
The Little Prince Solo play by Rashi Bunny,Written by Antoine De Saint - Exupery ,Adapted by Capt. Rigved Synopsis The Little Prince aolo by Rashi Bunny directed by Arvind Gaur is a adaptation of world classic novel "The Little Prince" that views the whole panorama of life from a child's perspective that is to say, with innocence, perspective, sensitivity, honesty and non judgment. Just as it is a great satire on the society we adults have created, it also emphasizes the need as well as the possibility of rediscovering the child within. Not far away hidden amongst the stars, not on some tiny Asteroid with 3 volcanoes gallivanting the galaxy, the little prince lives right here, in our hearts. One sincere knock and there - he will appear before us. Author The Little Prince (French: Le Petit Prince), published in 1943, is French aviator Antoine de Saint-Exupery's most famous novel. Most versions of the novel include a number of drawings by Saint-Exupery himself. The book has been translated into more than 180 languages and sold more than 80 million copies making it one of the best-selling books ever. It has been adapted into a movie musical by Lerner and Loewe, two different operas, an animated series and now a one man (Woman) show by renowned actress Rashi Bunny. Actor Rashi Bunny, an Indian Theatre and Cinema actor is known for her solo plays Bhisham Sahni's MADHAVI and Manjula Padmanabhan's Hidden Fires with director Arvind Gaur. Rashi Bunny was selected as "one of the 50 Icons: Emerging personality of India" by the Sahara India group. Acted as lead actress in the film Duvidha. Her solo Hidden Fires was invited for Queen's Award Project (UK) for Communal harmony.Rashi trained in Theatre arts and Design at the University of Alabama at Birmingham & Rutgers University, U.S.A. Critically acclaimed for her acting in Tatt Niranjana directed by Arvind Gaur, Tara, Char Sau Karod Bhulakar in India, Abundance, Taming of the Shrew & Feiffer's People in the U.S.A., she has been awarded for her performances by esteemed organizations in India, Russia, Armenia and France.She founded Banjara Theatre group at IIT Kharagpur and has conducted Theatre workshops at the IITs, IIMs, at various schools, colleges and NGOs and has lectured widely all over the country. Under the MHRD fellowship, she has written a thesis on Padmashri Ratan Thiyam's Theatre based in Manipur. Director Arvind Gaur, resident Director of Asmita, Delhi is also an actor trainer, social activist, street theatre worker and story teller. Gaur was the recipient of a research fellowship awarded by the Ministry of Human Resource Development (India) (1997-98). He was on the guest faculty of Delhi University for Theatre in education program for three years. He has conducted many theatre workshops and performed in various colleges, institutions, universities and schools in India and abroad. He has organized theatre workshops for children in schools and slums. He has directed more than 60 stage plays over two decades, that have been staged at Edinburgh Theatre festival in the UK and at Chicago, Washington, Boston, San Francisco, Ohio in the USA, France, Armenia, Russia and UAE. His play Madhavi by Rashi Bunny received special award last year for best play in experimentation with tradition at international Solo festival, Armenia. Madhavi was staged in the International theatre festival at Russia and France. Adaptor/Translator A painter, poet, writer, a graphic designer at heart, Capt. Rigved is a professional pilot. Theatre Asmita Theatre, regarded as one of the leading Hindi theatre groups in the country stands committed to aesthetically innovative and socially relevant theatre. Since its inception in 1993, Asmita has carved a niche for itself in the Indian theatre scene by staging plays of varied socio-political interest while not losing out mass appeal. The group takes up contemporary issues to underline the contours of our time while providing the best of entertainment. Links *World Classic for all ages-Solo by Rashi Bunny *Wikipedia article-Rashi Bunny *The Little Prince-Cult of subtle satire